A Little Fall of Heaven
by Figment145
Summary: Eponine watches over Marius from heaven after she dies. the story of her thoughts and feelings while watching and protecting him like a guardian angel. The story begins when she dies, and continues far past when Victor Hugo ended the story. hoping to include jean val jean eventually. Enjoy my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Falling

**Falling**

_**"No!" **_I yell and pull the barrel of the musket to my chest instead of his. The pain doubles me over. I fall back, crawling down the barricade, and I curl up at its base. I clutch my hat over my wound, and watch. The only thing I can do now, watch.

"Back! Back!" he yells, wacking a soldier with a torch. "Back, or I'll blow the barricade!" The leader of the soldiers is in shock. Many of the Revolutionaries look at Marius with awe and respect. The captain finally finds his tongue.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it!"

Marius has an insane look in his eyes I have never seen before.

"And myself with it." He lowers the torch toward the powder barrel.

The captain desperately yells, "Back! Back!" And the army retreats. A wave of pain washes though me and tears start rolling down my cheeks with the rain.

"Eponine?" I look up to see Marius. "What are you doing here?"

I hand him the letter from Cosette.

"It's from Cosette." I look up at him, the one I have loved, drinking in the sight like the air I breathed.

"I kept it from you. I'm sorry." He takes the letter, and then looks concerned.

"What have you done?" He moves the hat from my chest and I can make out his gasp of _oh God_. Then he gently takes me into his arms.

I know I'm dying. Nothing can stop that now. But they couldn't take him. They couldn't take sweet, sweet Marius. _**I couldn't let them**_. The rain falls harder, but I don't notice anything accept Marius as he realizes the severity of the wound.

I tease him. _"Don't fret Monsieur, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can't hurt me now."_

He looks right into my eyes and I see my own tears reflected in his. I smile and touch his face.

_"You're here. That's all I need to know." _I move closer to him.

_"And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close."_

Tears are rolling down his cheeks. I curl into his shoulder.

_"And rain, will make the flowers grow." _He seems desperate now.

_"But you will live 'Ponine, dear God above." _He shakes me slightly.

_"If I could close your wounds with words of love." _I try to smile through the pain for him.

_"Just hold me now. And let it be." _I touch my wound. _"Shelter me, comfort me."_

He looks at me and makes sure I look him in the eyes.

_"You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how." _He grips my hand tight.

_"I won't desert you now." _I smile.

_"Rain can't hurt me now." _I gasp at a sudden shock of pain. He pulls me closer.

_"A breath away, from where you are." _Another gasp. _"I've come home, from so far."_

I almost double over with the next wave of intense pain that washes over me.

Realization dawns in his eyes, and I almost would have laughed, if not for the crushing pain.

_**Oh Marius. You have been so blind.**_

I whisper to myself. _"This rain, will wash away what's past."_

I double over again, and he grips me tighter in his arms. Tears are pouring down both our cheeks. I reach up and brush a hair from his face, and we speak together.

_"Now don't you fret,"_

_"Now hush-a-bye,"_

_"Monsieur Marius,"_

_"Dear Eponine,"_

_"I don't feel any pain,"_

_"Don't feel any pain,"_

_"A little fall of rain,"_

_"A little fall of rain,"_

_"Can hardly hurt me now."_

_"Can hardly hurt you now."_

I gasp with pain again. He brings me closer and rests his chin on the crown of my head. The end is close now.

_"I'm here."_

I drink in his scent and look in his tear filled eyes, his beautiful eyes.

_"That's all I need to know."_

I'm so cold now, and he is so warm, so alive. Cosette is the luckiest girl in the world. I have a silent prayer. _**Take care of him. Please Cosette, please take care of him.**_

_"And you will keep me safe,"_

_"And I will stay with you,"_

_"And you will keep me close."_

_"Until you are sleeping."_

I touch his face to memorize his features, the feel of his skin.

_"And rain."_

I am slipping away into darkness. I hold onto the light awhile longer.

_"And rain."_

His choked reply is getting fainter.

_"Will make the flowers."_

I am leaving him. I am leaving the world where no one was kind, but him.

_"Will make the flowers."_

My eyes slowly close and I slip into the place between life and death.

In that moment, my senses are heightened, as I hear a choked voice reply. And then a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Then nothingness.

* * *

**Since this is my first Fan Fic, I greatly appreciate all feedback so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Music of Angels

Hi Guys! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update. I am currently an Apprentice Stage manager for the theater at my school, and I had a huge project due every week. But to compensate I will post 2 chapters today! Thank you so much for reading this work of art I am creating! Please review honestly. Suggestions are always immensely appreciated!

* * *

**Music of Angels**

A bright light fills my senses, like being dropped in cold water, except much more pleasant. I see all the stars in the sky at once, as if they are rushing to me, to guide me. The light grows brighter, and I can hear distant singing. A woman with close cropped hair, dressed in all white, walks towards me. She is the singer. Her words are comforting and bring peace. She extends her hand to me. I hear the singing, her voice is like an angel.

_**Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation.**_

_**Take my love, for love is everlasting.**_

I reach her, and she smiles widely at me. She is beautiful. Her smile is like rays of sunlight. She motions for me to follow her. Then she speaks, with a melodious voice.

"Welcome Eponine." She laughs when I appear startled because she knows my name.

"Don't be afraid. I am Fantine. Come with me."

She extends her hand again. I take it and follow her. She leads me towards the light, and the most beautiful sight I have ever seen is in front of me.

I am standing in Paris, but not Paris at the same time. The streets are clean, and the people are happy. There are no hungry children, no dying beggars, and no soldiers. It is beautiful, a beauty I have never experienced.

I look down and realize I am in my normal clothes, with my hat in my hand. I look up at Fantine.

"Where am I?"

She laughs at my question and smiles.

"You are in heaven."

Well that makes sense.

I place my hat on my head and continue to look around in awe. Fantine places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come. There is something I have to show you."

She leads me to what looks like a large misty fountain. It is swirling with light and as I get closer it begins to form an image. I turn to Fantine.

"What's this?"

She pushes me toward it gently. "You will see."

I look in the rippling water and I am surprised what I see. I see Marius. Marius, waking up at the barricade. I reach and touch his face on the surface of the swirling pool, as if even now I can brush away that stray piece of hair that falls in front of his eyes. I look at Fantine who is just standing there, watching me.

"You still love him, even now."

I nod. I know I will always love Marius. I knew that even when he asked me to find Cosette. I will love him no matter what happens to me, or to him. She smiles as if she could read my thoughts. I look back at the reflection. I touch it and I can hear Enjolras talking.

"_**We are the only ones left."**_

I see the looks of heart break and defeat on the revolutionaries faces. On Marius's face.

"We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives. Let all who wish to, go from here."

The rebels all ponder what he has just said. And then a single voice sings out.

"_Do you here the people sing?"_

"_Singing the song of angry men?"_

Oh brave little Gavroche. My little brother, the very image of bravery sings out. All the men slowly join in.

"_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again."_

"_When the beating of your heart, echo's the beating of the drums."_

"_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." _

The rebels busy themselves, and I overhear Marius commenting on the lack of ammunition. I look at Fantine.

"They are all going to die, aren't they?"

She shakes her head, voicing reassurance to my fear.

"He will live. And so will that man there."

She points to the rippling reflection and I see an older man who is constantly watching Marius.

_**Cosette's father.**_

She steps toward the misting fountain and offers her hand again.

"Come. We have much to do."

I take her hand and follow her through the mist. When I open my eyes, I am back in the Paris that I know.

And the army is coming.


End file.
